hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gantua
Gantua (ギャンツア, Gyantsua) is a powerful Witch and the talent scout of the Witch organization Chiroptous. Gantua originates from Meteor City, a city where anything unwanted, including people, can be dumped and left behind. It is unclear what the reason for Gantu'as parents' abandonment of their child was, but whatever the case, Gantua was left in the trash city at the age of four. The odds of survival were against anyone who called Meteor City their home, but even more so for a small child. Despite this, Gantua managed to adapt to this new lifestyle her parents had thrown her into. By age seven she had allied herself with a few other orphans with similar circumstances and they were able to scrounge up enough food with their combined efforts. Gantua was seen as the leader of this group, and defended her friends in whatever way she could. Unfortunately, one day while the group had split up to search for food, Gantua's friends were all killed. Bewildered and unsure what to do, Gantua had a mild breakdown. Noticing her, a man who was passing through approached her and offered to take her with him and train her. If this had been any normal day Gantua would've most likely refused, but with her unstable mental state at the time she agreed. It wasn't until the two returned to the man's home that she learned he was the leader of the organization Chiroptous, Gihoda Bazan. After this Gantua began to train as a member of Chiroptous, becoming the perfect soldier for Gihoda's purposes. She became the talent scout of the organization, and recruited several new members such as Byruz. She and Byruz even took part in the 291st Hunter Exams looking for new talent. It was there she found and recruited Raymo Xang, earning her Hunter License in the process. Appearance Gantua is a relatively pretty middle-aged woman, albeit some rather intimidating and unusual features. She is noticeably tall compared to the average man or woman, standing at nearly two meters in height. She has a slim and athletic build which aided her greatly in the Hunter Exams. She has long dark hair which she wears in a braid, as well as a striking red eyes. She often also wears lipstick. Gantua's most bizarre feature for certain however is the tattoo resembling a third eye which she bears on her forehead. It is unknown when she received this tattoo or what it was originally supposed to represent, but she's had it for as long as she can remember, and now incorporates it into her Nen. Gantua's most common attire consists of a dark turtleneck sweater with gold and burgundy around the lower portion of the torso. Along with this she wears baggy reddish-brown pants and a dark red sash around her waist. To complete her outfit she wears brown boots with a gold ring pattern around the foot. Personality Out of all Chiroptous' members, Gantua probably has the most terrifying personality. Her general demeanor isn't anything out of the ordinary. From a distance she appears quiet and reserved, and for the most part this is true. She tries to avoid unnecessary conversations and analyses things from afar before getting involved. It's when she decides that she will get involved that one should be cautious. Gantua's analytical mind allows her to break down a person's thoughts and actions to the very core of their being, and it's this that makes her such a valuable and accurate talent evaluator. Once she's set her sights on a target, she will thoroughly observe that target, gradually boring her way inward like a drill if the target proves promising, and as she does this she exploits each new thing she learns about them. Gantua takes her work very seriously, but gets a great amount of enjoyment from doing it as well. Additionally, Gantua is very loyal to her leader, Gihoda. She idolizes him and will follow any order he gives her without question, because in her mind her life isn't worth anything unless she is serving him, the man who lifted her out of her impoverished childhood. She also has a very evident lack of tolerance for people who would do such as talk down upon Gihoda or her reasons for following him. If this occurs she won't hesitate to threaten the offender with every intention of taking their life should they repeat themselves. Despite these off-putting and utterly unnerving personality traits, Gantua does possess a loyalty for her comrades as well, and will act in their defense on her own free will if the situation calls for it. History The exact details and circumstances of Gantua's birth are a mystery. All that is known is that she was born to a young couple thirty-eight years ago, and when she was four years old her parents abandoned her in Meteor City. People died in Meteor City every day. It's hardly a place for a young child with no parents to look after them to call their home. Gantua however wasn't about to become a victim of her own circumstances like so many other children in Meteor City have. Instead she thrived in the trash city, forming her own crew of orphans who worked together in order to survive. Gantua was recognized as the leader of the group, and with their combined efforts they lived about as comfortably as one can in the trash dump that is Meteor City. One day however, Gantua's crew of orphans met the end of their lucky streak. The group had split up in search of supplies and were spread thin throughout the city. Through unknown events every one of the orphans were killed except for Gantua. When Gantua learned of her companions' fates, it took a toll on her mind and she broke down for a brief period of time. During this breakdown Gantua was discovered by a man who was traveling through the city. The man's name was Gihoda Bazan. Seeing this child as the perfect opportunity, Gihoda approached Gantua. He offered to take her under his wing and train her, ensuring her safety and regular meals in she agreed. Gantua, having just lost the only thing close to a stable lifestyle she had ever known, was a bit vulnerable mentally at this time, but Gihoda saw this and took advantage of it. Gantua agreed, and from that day onward she was Gihoda's apprentice. She didn't realize until later that she was also the first member to be recruited into the organization Chiroptous. For years Gantua trained under Gihoda, learning everything from hand-to-hand combat on up to the principles of Nen. When Gihoda finally saw her as powerful enough to be set upon the world, he sent her on her first mission as a member of Chiroptous. She was told to target an infamous swordsman who was known far and wide across the western regions of the Azian continent. Her orders were to attempt to recruit him as an ally, but if he refused she was to return as soon as possible, because Gihoda expected the swordsman to be more than a match for Gantua, who was nineteen at the time. Instead when the swordsman refused to join, he insulted Gihoda's motives and ideals, which enraged Gantua. She engaged the swordsman and fought evenly with him. In fact, as the battle went on Gantua seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Gihoda had been secretly observing the mission the entire time, and what he saw pleased him even more than if Gantua had gotten the swordsman to join. Finally Gihoda contacted Gantua and told her to return immediately to him. Gantua was hesitant about leaving the swordsman alive, but she did as her master ordered. After this Gantua became Chirptous' official talent scout. She recruited several powerful Nen users into the ranks of the Witch organization, including the famed fighter of Heavens Arena, Byruz, whom she herself challenged to a match in Heavens Arena and won, sequentially taking him in as a member afterwards. When the time for the 291st Hunter Exams came around, Gantua and Byruz entered in order to weed out any talented candidates to join their organization. Combat Physical Abilities Immense Strength: With her especially tall stature and muscled, toned physique, it is not very surprising that Gantua possesses amazing amounts of physical strength to call upon in battle. This is further justified by her Nen affinity being Emitter, which is tied with Transmuters for being the second best Nen type at enhancing their physical capabilities. Gantua has always had a pretty surprising amount of strength. Even when she was a girl on the streets of Meteor City, Gantua had built up a large amount of strength for someone of her age. Now she is capable of such feats as shattering the earth beneath her feet with a simple stomp of her foot. Even within Chiroptous, a group composed of several capable fighters, Gantua is one of the most physically mighty members. Enhanced Speed: To aid in her fighting prowess further and augment her physical strength, Gantua has also developed a respectable amount of speed. Gantua already had the groundwork to gaining a large amount of agility laid early on in her childhood, as she would often have to outrun people in the dump who attempted to steal her food or hurt her for crossing them. After beginning her training with Gihoda, Gantua was pushed to her physical limits in order for her to gain the amount of speed needed for the top-notch Witch Gihoda planned to mold her into. In the present day Gantua has no problem keeping pace with most Nen users, easily outrunning even the likes of pro-Hunters. During the Hunter Exams she was able to run circles around her opponents as well. Incredible Eyesight: Shortly after Gantua began her training upon her departure from Meteor City, Gihoda took notice of a very extraordinary natural gift she possesses: amazing vision. During one of her first training exercises after Gihoda determined her to be an Emitter, he explained the basics of her Nen type, informing her that it entailed separating her aura from her body and utilizing it externally. He then went on further stating that many Emission "Hatsu" were projectiles. At this point Gantua asked her mentor if that meant she would be able to hit an object as far away as the bird to their right. The only thing was, Gihoda hadn't noticed any birds around them, and they were in a wide open area with only the occasional tree. Gantua explained that she could see a bird perched in a tree, but the tree she was referring to was almost ninety meters away. Gihoda took advantage of her amazing visual prowess, and Gantua's primary "Hatsu" by it's very nature relies on her extraordinary eyes. Master Melee Combatant: A major focal point of Gantua's training under Gihoda was close combat prowess. While she had taught herself some basic attacks to help defend herself and her companions on the streets, she was lacking in swiftness and technique. Gihoda quickly remedied this. It was this part of Gantua's training that was especially tough, as she would have to engage Gihoda in one-on-one sparring matches. Her instructions were to make a habit of analyzing her opponents movements whilst attacking and attempting to not get hit herself. This skills took a significant period of time to master, and Gantua received many bruises in the process, but the results were worth it. Now she is an exemplary melee fighter, despite the fact that her Nen is primarily long-ranged. Impressive Intellect: The final aspect of Gantua's natural abilities is her great intelligence. While living in Meteor City, Gantua quickly learned a simple but essential fact: idiots don't survive long. This led her to always remain alert and analyze a situation as soon as it began to develop, thinking of several different outcomes that could unfold depending on what decision she makes. Gantua is also very talented at assessing other people, figuring out what makes them tick and using it against them, thereby manipulating them to get the outcome she finds most desirable. Gihoda remarks that she is a very intelligent individual, though he claims she still isn't by any means a genius. Nen When Gantua took her Water Divination test, the color of the water changed to a very light orange color, determining that she was an Emitter (放出系, Hōshutsukei). Gantua learned how to use Nen and form a "Hatsu" from Gihoda. During her training Gantua was relatively average, but she made steady progress and spent hours on end trying to hone her skills. She now has a very powerful aura, and when she releases it from her body it takes the same color as the water did, a light but intense orange color. Trivia *Gantua's appearance is based on P'li from Legend of Korra. *Gantua is the last character that must reach completion before the author begins production of his storyline. Category:Witch Category:Hunters Category:Emitter Category:Chiroptous Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Nen users Category:Heavens Arena Participant Category:Criminal Category:LGBT Character